


Yang Does Not Dream of a Bunny Girl

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Yang meets a wild bunny girl in the library. She turns out to be an actress on hiatus, Weiss Schnee, who is experiencing this "Adolescent syndrome."
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

May‌ ‌6th‌ ‌ ‌

The‌ ‌library‌ ‌was‌ ‌as‌ ‌packed‌ ‌as‌ ‌a‌ ‌library‌ ‌gets,‌ ‌people‌ ‌of‌ ‌all‌ ‌ages‌ ‌enjoying‌ ‌themselves‌ ‌quietly‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌book‌ ‌in‌ ‌hand.‌ ‌One‌ ‌of‌ ‌those‌ ‌people‌ ‌was‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌Xiao‌ ‌Long,‌ ‌a‌ ‌tall,‌ ‌long‌ ‌hair‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌girl.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knelt‌ ‌while‌ ‌reading‌ ‌her‌ ‌book,‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌until‌ ‌a‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl‌ ‌passed‌ ‌her,‌ ‌it‌ ‌took‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌a‌ ‌second‌ ‌to‌ ‌notice‌ ‌though‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌immediately‌ ‌stood‌ ‌up.‌ ‌ ‌

The‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl‌ ‌walked‌ ‌around‌ ‌a‌ ‌crowded‌ ‌table,‌ ‌no‌ ‌one‌ ‌noticed‌ ‌her.‌ ‌She‌ walked‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌an‌ ‌old‌ ‌person‌ ‌and‌ ‌waved‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌their‌ ‌face.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌almost‌ ‌like‌ they‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌see‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“What‌ ‌the‌ ‌hell.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌said‌ ‌in‌ ‌confusion‌ ‌and‌ ‌was‌ ‌hushed‌ ‌by‌ ‌the‌ ‌librarian.‌ ‌She‌ ‌kept‌ ‌her‌ ‌cool‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl‌ ‌made‌ ‌her‌ ‌way‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌her.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌help‌ ‌but‌ ‌stare‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌beautiful‌ ‌girl,‌ ‌when‌ ‌she‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌turned‌ ‌her‌ ‌to‌ ‌Yang.‌ ‌ ‌

“I’m‌ ‌surprised.‌ ‌So,‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌still‌ ‌see‌ ‌me?”‌ ‌The‌ ‌white‌ ‌haired‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl‌ ‌asked.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌as‌ ‌her‌ ‌response,‌ ‌the‌ ‌white‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌blankly.‌ ‌“Well,‌ ‌bye.”‌ ‌She‌ turned‌ ‌around‌ ‌and‌ ‌headed‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌exit,‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌snapped‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌trance.‌ ‌“Um,‌ ‌you‌ ‌go‌ ‌to‌ ‌Beacon‌ ‌right?”‌ ‌The‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌stopped‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌back‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde.‌ ‌“We‌ ‌go‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌school,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌Xiao‌ ‌Long.‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌a‌ ‌junior.”‌ ‌

The‌ ‌snow‌ ‌hair‌ ‌girl‌ ‌just‌ ‌stared,‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌a‌ ‌junior‌ ‌too.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌scoffed,‌ ‌“Yeah‌ ‌I‌ ‌know,‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌a‌ ‌celebrity.”‌ ‌ ‌

“I’ll‌ ‌give‌ ‌you‌ ‌one‌ ‌warning,‌ ‌forget‌ ‌about‌ ‌what‌ ‌you‌ ‌saw‌ ‌today.‌ ‌Also,‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌have‌ ‌anything‌ ‌to‌ ‌do‌ ‌with‌ ‌me‌ ‌under‌ ‌any‌ ‌circumstances.‌ ‌If‌ ‌you‌ ‌understand,‌ then‌ ‌say‌ ‌“yes”.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌somewhat‌ ‌still‌ ‌in‌ ‌shock,‌ ‌which‌ ‌annoyed ‌Weiss,‌ ‌so‌ ‌she‌ ‌huffed‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌walked‌ ‌away‌ ‌leaving‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌standing‌ ‌by‌ ‌herself.‌ ‌ ‌

* * *

It‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌bright‌ ‌morning‌ ‌and‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌was‌ ‌still‌ ‌laying‌ ‌in‌ ‌bed‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌small‌ ‌body‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“Ruby,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌morning.‌ ‌Wake‌ ‌up.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌young‌ ‌girl‌ ‌whined‌ ‌and‌ ‌hugged‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌closer‌ ‌to‌ ‌her.‌ ‌After‌ ‌pushing‌ ‌her‌ ‌sister‌ ‌away,‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌got‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌school.‌ ‌ ‌

Yang‌ ‌made‌ ‌her‌ ‌way‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌school’s‌ ‌entrance‌ ‌where‌ ‌she‌ ‌saw‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌for‌ ‌her.‌ ‌They‌ ‌walked‌ ‌around‌ ‌the‌ ‌school‌ ‌before‌ ‌class‌ ‌started‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌spotted‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌sitting‌ ‌alone‌ ‌at‌ ‌a‌ ‌table‌ ‌outside.‌ ‌“Hey‌ ‌Sun,‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌see‌ ‌Weiss,‌ ‌can’t‌ ‌you?”‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌turned‌ ‌his‌ ‌head‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌girl.‌ ‌“Yeah‌ ‌crystal‌ ‌clear.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌and‌ ‌stuffed‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌ ‌into‌ ‌her‌ ‌pockets,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌wonder‌ ‌what‌ ‌kind‌ ‌of‌ ‌person‌ ‌she‌ ‌is.”‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌ hummed‌ ‌in‌ ‌agreement,‌ ‌“She’s‌ ‌a‌ ‌celebrity‌ ‌right?‌ ‌She’s‌ ‌still‌ ‌in‌ ‌showbiz‌ ‌even‌ ‌though‌ ‌she’s‌ ‌on‌ ‌hiatus‌ ‌right?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌nodded,‌ ‌not‌ ‌looking‌ ‌away‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌girl‌ ‌which‌ ‌made‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌ ‌

“It’s‌ ‌nice‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌you‌ ‌show‌ ‌interest‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌girl‌ ‌other‌ ‌than‌ ‌Pyrrha‌ ‌Nikos,‌ ‌but‌ ‌she’s‌ ‌probably‌ ‌impossible‌ ‌even‌ ‌for‌ ‌you.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌and‌ ‌huffed.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌ask‌ ‌her‌ ‌out,‌ ‌let‌ ‌alone‌ ‌be‌ ‌in‌ ‌love‌ ‌with‌ ‌her.”‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌arched‌ ‌his‌ ‌eyebrows‌ ‌in‌ ‌confusion.‌ ‌“Then‌ ‌what’s‌ ‌the‌ ‌deal?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌turned‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌look‌ ‌at‌ ‌Weiss,‌ ‌“Just‌ ‌thinking‌ ‌how‌ ‌I’ve‌ ‌never‌ ‌seen‌ ‌her‌ ‌together‌ ‌with‌ ‌someone‌ ‌else‌ ‌at‌ ‌school.‌ ‌She’s‌ ‌always‌ ‌alone,‌ ‌you‌ ‌know.”‌ ‌Suddenly‌ ‌Gwen,‌ ‌Sun’s‌ ‌girlfriend,‌ ‌came‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌him.‌ ‌Glaring‌ ‌at‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌him‌ ‌away.‌ ‌ ‌

The‌ ‌first‌ ‌half‌ ‌of‌ ‌school‌ ‌went‌ ‌by‌ ‌quick,‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌pay‌ ‌attention‌ ‌since‌ ‌she‌ ‌only‌ ‌thought‌ ‌about‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌the‌ ‌entire‌ ‌time.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌sat‌ ‌alone‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bleachers‌ ‌watching‌ ‌people‌ ‌play‌ ‌soccer‌ ‌or‌ ‌toss‌ ‌a‌ ‌football‌ ‌around.‌ ‌“Hey‌ ‌I‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌you.‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌be‌ ‌blunt.‌ ‌Don’t‌ ‌talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌ever‌ ‌again.”‌ ‌Gwen‌ ‌said‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌stood‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌hips.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌bit‌ ‌into‌ ‌her‌ ‌sandwich‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌girl.‌ ‌

“I‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌think‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌interfering‌ ‌in‌ ‌Sun’s‌ ‌relationship‌ ‌with‌ ‌you.”‌ ‌Gwen‌ ‌huffed‌ ‌and‌ ‌stomped‌ ‌her‌ ‌foot,‌ ‌“That’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌what‌ ‌I‌ ‌meant!‌ ‌Everyone‌ ‌knows‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ ‌hospitalization‌ ‌incident!‌ ‌If‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌hangs‌ ‌out‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌class‌ ‌loner‌ ‌his‌ ‌popularity‌ ‌will‌ ‌plummet.‌ ‌I’d‌ ‌feel‌ ‌sorry‌ ‌for‌ ‌him‌ ‌if‌ ‌that‌ ‌happened.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌and‌ ‌scoffed,‌ ‌“Why‌ ‌are‌ ‌you‌ ‌so‌ ‌irritated?‌ ‌Is‌ ‌it‌ ‌because‌ ‌you‌ ‌lost‌ ‌last‌ ‌night's‌ ‌game?”‌ ‌Gwen‌ ‌glared‌ ‌at‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌and‌ ‌stormed‌ ‌off.‌ ‌

* * *

As‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌made‌ ‌her‌ ‌way‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌train‌ ‌station‌ ‌and‌ ‌spotted‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌platform.‌ ‌She‌ ‌also‌ ‌spotted‌ ‌a‌ ‌guy‌ ‌with‌ ‌his‌ ‌scroll‌ ‌out‌ ‌looking‌ ‌like‌ ‌he‌ ‌wanted‌ ‌to‌ ‌take‌ ‌a‌ ‌picture‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌snow‌ ‌angel,‌ ‌before‌ ‌he‌ ‌could‌ ‌even‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌chance‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌stood‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌camera‌ ‌blocking‌ ‌his‌ ‌shot.‌ ‌“Who‌ ‌the‌ ‌hell‌ ‌are‌ ‌you?”‌ ‌the‌ ‌guy‌ ‌in‌ ‌his‌ ‌20’s‌ ‌barked.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌a‌ ‌human,‌ ‌who‌ ‌are‌ ‌you?‌ ‌An‌ ‌ogling‌ ‌photographer?”‌ ‌The‌ ‌guy’s‌ ‌girlfriend‌ ‌sensed‌ ‌the‌ ‌tension‌ ‌and‌ ‌ushered‌ ‌him‌ ‌away‌ ‌while‌ ‌apologizing.‌ ‌ ‌

Weiss‌ ‌turned‌ ‌around‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌out‌ ‌her‌ ‌ear‌ ‌pods,‌ ‌“Thanks.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌in‌ ‌surprise,‌ ‌“What?‌ ‌You‌ ‌thought‌ ‌I’d‌ ‌get‌ ‌mad‌ ‌and‌ ‌say‌ ‌to‌ ‌mind‌ ‌your‌ ‌own‌ ‌business?‌ ‌I‌ ‌thought‌ ‌about‌ ‌it,‌ ‌but‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌holding‌ ‌it‌ ‌in.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌sighed.‌ ‌“Then‌ ‌I‌ ‌wish‌ ‌you‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌say‌ ‌that‌ ‌either.‌ ‌It‌ ‌wears‌ ‌you‌ ‌down‌ ‌inside,‌ ‌doesn’t‌ ‌it?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌smiles‌ ‌but‌ ‌it‌ ‌fades‌ ‌when‌ ‌she‌ ‌hears‌ ‌her‌ ‌scroll‌ ‌buzz.‌ ‌She‌ ‌frowns‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌caller‌ ‌ID‌ ‌and‌ ‌let’s‌ ‌it‌ ‌go‌ ‌to‌ ‌voicemail.‌

‌“Don’t‌ ‌you‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌answer‌ ‌it?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌walk‌ ‌off.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌miss‌ ‌my‌ ‌train,‌ ‌and‌ ‌besides‌ ‌I‌ ‌know‌ ‌what‌ ‌that‌ ‌woman‌ ‌wants.”‌ ‌ ‌

They‌ ‌both‌ ‌sat‌ ‌together‌ ‌side‌ ‌by‌ ‌side‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌train.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌down‌ ‌awkwardly‌ ‌and‌ ‌finally‌ ‌blutered‌ ‌out‌ ‌“About‌ ‌that‌ ‌thing‌ ‌yesterday-”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌sighed,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌warned‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌forget‌ ‌about‌ ‌it,‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌I?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌help‌ ‌but‌ ‌to‌ ‌smirk‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌sudden‌ ‌annoyance‌ ‌in‌ ‌Weiss’s‌ ‌voice,‌ ‌“That‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌outfit‌ ‌was‌ ‌so‌ ‌erotic‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌impossible‌ ‌to‌ forget.”‌ ‌ ‌

Weiss‌ ‌blushed‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌phone,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌saw‌ ‌the‌ ‌rumors‌ ‌about‌ ‌you…‌ Something‌ ‌about‌ ‌a‌ ‌violent‌ ‌incident‌ ‌where‌ ‌you‌ ‌sent‌ ‌three‌ ‌classmates‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌hospital?” ‌Yang's‌ ‌cheeky‌ ‌smile‌ ‌disappeared‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌sad‌ ‌smile,‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌honored‌ ‌that‌ you’d‌ ‌take‌ ‌an‌ ‌interest‌ ‌in‌ ‌me.‌ ‌I‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌know‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌written‌ ‌to‌ ‌this‌ ‌extent,‌ thought.”‌ ‌ ‌

“You‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌look‌ ‌it‌ ‌up‌ ‌yourself?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌scrolled‌ ‌even‌ ‌further‌ down.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌screen‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌up‌ ‌again.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌scroll.‌ ‌I‌ used‌ ‌to‌ ‌but‌ ‌I‌ got‌ ‌frustrated‌ ‌and‌ ‌threw‌ ‌it‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌sea.”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌in‌ confusion‌ ‌and‌ ‌worry‌ ‌as‌ ‌if‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌get‌ ‌that‌ ‌enough.‌ ‌They‌ ‌both‌ ‌walked‌ ‌together‌ ‌after‌ ‌they‌ ‌both‌ ‌made‌ ‌it‌ ‌to‌ ‌their‌ ‌stop.‌ ‌“Your‌ ‌turn‌ ‌to‌ ‌talk,‌ ‌what‌ ‌was‌ ‌all‌ ‌that‌ ‌about‌ ‌yesterday?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌sighed.‌ ‌

‌“I‌ ‌made‌ ‌my‌ ‌debut‌ ‌when‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌six‌ ‌years‌ ‌old.‌ ‌After‌ ‌getting‌ ‌the‌ ‌lead‌ ‌role‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ TV‌ ‌drama,‌ ‌from‌ ‌there‌ ‌on‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌public‌ ‌eye‌ ‌more‌ ‌than‌ ‌before.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ fun‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌beginning‌ ‌but‌ ‌it‌ ‌gradually‌ ‌got‌ ‌more‌ ‌stressful.‌ ‌People‌ ‌would‌ ‌notice‌ and‌ ‌say,‌ ‌“That’s‌ ‌THE‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee.”‌ ‌everywhere‌ ‌I‌ ‌went.”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌paused‌ ‌as‌ she‌ ‌saw‌ ‌a‌ ‌news‌ ‌stand‌ ‌with‌ ‌magazine‌ ‌display‌ ‌and‌ ‌showed‌ ‌her‌ ‌picture‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ cover,‌ ‌‘What‌ ‌happened‌ ‌to‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee?’.‌ ‌

‌“And‌ ‌at‌ ‌some‌ ‌point,‌ ‌I‌ ‌started‌ ‌wishing‌ ‌that‌ ‌I‌ ‌could‌ ‌go‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌world‌ ‌where‌ nobody‌ ‌knew‌ ‌who‌ ‌I‌ ‌was.‌ ‌I‌ ‌first‌ ‌noticed‌ ‌that‌ ‌people‌ ‌weren’t‌ ‌able‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌me‌ ‌at‌ the‌ ‌beginning‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌4-day‌ ‌weekend.‌ ‌On‌ ‌a‌ ‌whim‌ ‌I‌ ‌went‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌aquarium‌ ‌and‌ no‌ ‌one‌ ‌saw‌ ‌me,‌ ‌I‌ ‌bumped‌ ‌into‌ ‌someone‌ ‌but‌ ‌they‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌even‌ ‌notice.‌ ‌When‌ ‌I‌ entered‌ ‌a‌ ‌busy‌ ‌cafe‌ ‌they‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌see‌ ‌me.‌ ‌I‌ ‌left‌ ‌and‌ ‌quickly‌ ‌ran‌ ‌home,‌ anywhere‌ ‌outside‌ ‌the‌ ‌main‌ ‌area‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌city‌ ‌no‌ ‌one‌ ‌can‌ ‌see‌ ‌me.”‌ ‌

‌“That’s‌ ‌why‌ ‌you‌ ‌dress‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl‌ ‌outfit…”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌smirked,‌ ‌taking‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌of‌ pride‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌idea‌ ‌she‌ ‌ultimately‌ ‌came‌ ‌up‌ ‌with.‌ ‌They‌ ‌walked‌ ‌and‌ ‌talked‌ ‌until‌ they‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌building.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌invited‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌prove‌ ‌that‌ ‌she‌ ‌believes‌ ‌her‌ and‌ ‌that‌ ‌she‌ ‌too‌ ‌has‌ ‌been‌ ‌affected‌ ‌by‌ ‌the‌ ‌syndrome.‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌looked‌ ‌around‌ her‌ ‌room‌ ‌in‌ ‌awe,‌ ‌surprised‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌kept‌ ‌it‌ ‌rather‌ ‌neat.‌ ‌As‌ ‌she‌ ‌turned‌ around‌ ‌she‌ ‌saw‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌unbuttoning‌ ‌her‌ ‌school‌ ‌uniform‌ ‌shirt.‌ ‌

‌Weiss‌ ‌blushed‌ ‌and‌ ‌panicked‌ ‌at‌ ‌this‌ ‌and‌ ‌called‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌a‌ ‌pervert‌ ‌until‌ ‌she‌ ‌saw‌ the‌ ‌scar‌ ‌across‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌bicep.‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌was‌ ‌shocked‌ ‌on‌ ‌how‌ ‌deep‌ ‌the‌ ‌scar‌ looked.‌ ‌ ‌

‌The‌ ‌short‌ ‌girl‌ ‌walked‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌to‌ ‌look‌ ‌closer‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌scar,‌ ‌“Can‌ ‌I‌ ‌touch‌ it?”‌ ‌She‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌placed‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌scar,‌ ‌which‌ made‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌moan‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌nowhere‌ ‌and‌ ‌when‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌placed‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌again‌ Yang‌ ‌moaned‌ ‌even‌ ‌louder.‌ ‌The‌ ‌bombshell‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌own‌ ‌teasing‌ ‌but‌ regretted‌ ‌it‌ ‌when‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌pinched‌ ‌her‌ ‌sides.‌ ‌

‌“What‌ ‌happened?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌rubbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌side‌ ‌and‌ ‌winced‌ ‌in‌ ‌pain.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌honestly‌ not‌ ‌sure.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌walked‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌desk‌ ‌and‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌picture‌ ‌of‌ ‌Ruby‌ ‌and‌ showed‌ ‌it‌ ‌to‌ ‌Weiss.‌ ‌“This‌ ‌is‌ ‌my‌ ‌little‌ ‌sister‌ ‌Ruby,‌ ‌she‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌assaulted‌ ‌just‌ online‌ ‌bullying.‌ ‌The‌ ‌girls‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌class‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌bully‌ ‌her‌ ‌and‌ ‌one‌ ‌day‌ ‌cuts‌ just‌ ‌started‌ ‌slicing‌ ‌her‌ ‌skin.‌ ‌This‌ ‌is‌ ‌why‌ ‌I‌ ‌believe‌ ‌Adolescence‌ ‌Syndrome‌ exists.”‌ ‌ ‌

“So‌ ‌your‌ ‌scar‌ ‌was‌ ‌from‌ ‌back‌ ‌then‌ ‌too?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌held‌ ‌her‌ ‌nub,‌ ‌“I‌ have‌ ‌no‌ ‌idea‌ ‌why,‌ ‌I‌ ‌woke‌ ‌up‌ ‌one‌ ‌morning‌ ‌my‌ ‌arm‌ ‌was‌ ‌covered‌ ‌in‌ ‌blood,‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌hospitalized.”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌pieced‌ ‌the‌ ‌details‌ ‌together‌ ‌and‌ ‌realized‌ ‌that’s‌ where‌ ‌the‌ ‌rumor‌ ‌of‌ ‌Yang’s‌ ‌hospitalization‌ ‌incident‌ ‌came‌ ‌from.‌ ‌ ‌

‌When‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌opened‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌nowhere‌ ‌by‌ ‌Ruby.‌ ‌She‌ ‌saw‌ ‌Yang‌ shirtless‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌beautiful‌ ‌girl‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌room.‌ ‌After‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌calmed‌ ‌Ruby‌ down‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ misunderstanding‌ ‌she‌ ‌introduced‌ ‌her‌ ‌to‌ ‌Weiss.‌ ‌Even‌ ‌though‌ she‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌translate‌ ‌Ruby’s‌ ‌whispers‌ ‌to‌ ‌Weiss.‌ ‌Ruby‌ ‌left‌ ‌them‌ ‌both‌ ‌alone,‌ Yang‌ ‌explained‌ ‌how‌ ‌Ruby‌ ‌is‌ ‌afraid‌ ‌of‌ ‌strangers,‌ ‌and‌ ‌doesn’t‌ ‌leave‌ ‌the‌ ‌house‌ anymore,‌ ‌not‌ ‌even‌ ‌for‌ ‌school.‌ ‌ ‌

‌“And‌ ‌you‌ ‌mean‌ ‌to‌ ‌say‌ ‌my‌ ‌case‌ ‌is‌ ‌similar?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌nodded,‌ ‌explaining‌ ‌to‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌that‌ ‌if‌ ‌she‌ ‌went‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌showbiz‌ ‌her‌ ‌case‌ ‌wouldn't‌ ‌worsen‌ ‌and‌ ‌that‌ ‌she‌ probably‌ ‌misses‌ ‌it.‌ ‌“When‌ ‌did‌ ‌I‌ ‌ever‌ ‌say‌ ‌that?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌asked.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌could‌ ‌hear‌ ‌the‌ ‌hint‌ ‌of‌ annoyance‌ ‌in‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“You‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌but‌ ‌you‌ ‌were‌ ‌staring‌ ‌a‌ ‌hole‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌ magazine‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌station.‌ ‌I‌ ‌think‌ ‌you‌ ‌should‌ ‌do‌ ‌what‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌do.‌ ‌You‌ have‌ ‌the‌ ‌ability‌ ‌and‌ ‌track‌ ‌record,‌ ‌and‌ ‌even‌ ‌your‌ ‌manager‌ ‌wants‌ ‌you‌ ‌back.”‌ ‌ ‌

‌“Leave‌ ‌her‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌this.‌ ‌I‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌ask‌ ‌for‌ ‌your‌ ‌opinion…‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌leaving.”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌said‌ as‌ ‌she‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌bag‌ ‌and‌ ‌left‌ ‌the‌ ‌room.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌chased‌ ‌after‌ ‌her‌ ‌with‌ another‌ ‌bag‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌outfit‌ ‌inside.‌ ‌Before‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌could‌ ‌speak‌ ‌up‌ ‌Weiss‌ slammed‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌behind‌ ‌her.‌ ‌ ‌

* * *

‌Days‌ ‌passed‌ ‌since‌ ‌then,‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌come‌ ‌to‌ ‌school.‌ ‌‌ _Seems‌ ‌like‌ ‌I‌ ‌hit‌ ‌a‌ nerve_.‌‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌thought‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌searched‌ ‌up‌ ‌reasons‌ ‌on‌ ‌Weiss’s‌ ‌hiatus‌ ‌online,‌ only‌ ‌to‌ ‌find‌ ‌stupid‌ ‌reasons.‌ ‌ ‌

“Hey,‌ ‌Sun.‌ ‌Do‌ ‌you‌ ‌know‌ ‌why‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee‌ ‌went‌ ‌on‌ ‌hiatus?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ Sun‌ ‌clocked‌ ‌in‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.‌ ‌“Publicly,‌ ‌I‌ ‌think‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌to‌ ‌focus‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌studies.”‌ Suddenly‌ ‌the‌ ‌break‌ ‌room‌ ‌door‌ ‌opened.‌ ‌“Xiao‌ ‌Long,‌ ‌that‌ ‌new‌ ‌anchor‌ ‌is‌ ‌here‌ again.”‌ ‌ ‌

“Long‌ ‌time‌ ‌no‌ ‌see.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌woman‌ ‌with‌ ‌blue‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌said‌ ‌cheerfully.‌ ‌Yang‌ looked‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌believe‌ ‌we’ve‌ ‌been‌ ‌introduced.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌older‌ ‌woman‌ ‌smiled.‌ ‌“Oh‌ ‌so‌ ‌that’s‌ ‌your‌ ‌game?‌ ‌Pleased‌ ‌to‌ ‌meet‌ ‌you‌ ‌then.‌ ‌My‌ name‌ ‌is‌ ‌Saphron‌ ‌Arc.‌ ‌Here’s‌ ‌my‌ ‌card.”‌ ‌

“What‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌today?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌looked‌ ‌over‌ ‌the‌ ‌card.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌was‌ free‌ ‌this‌ ‌evening‌ ‌so‌ ‌I‌ ‌came‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌your‌ ‌pretty‌ ‌face.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌Saphron‌ and‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌asking‌ ‌what‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌like‌ ‌to‌ ‌order.‌ ‌The‌ ‌woman‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌budge,‌ “Still‌ ‌not‌ ‌willing‌ ‌to‌ ‌talk‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ ‌incident?‌ ‌I’d‌ ‌be‌ ‌happy‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌photo‌ ‌of‌ ‌your‌ scar,‌ ‌you‌ ‌know.”‌ ‌ ‌

“Over‌ ‌my‌ ‌dead‌ ‌body...Ms.‌ ‌Arc‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌happen‌ ‌to‌ ‌know‌ ‌why‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee‌ went‌ ‌on‌ ‌hiatus?”‌ ‌Saphron‌ ‌surprised‌ ‌at‌ ‌first‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌question‌ ‌saying‌ she‌ ‌had‌ ‌information‌ ‌not‌ ‌available‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌public.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌just‌ ‌stared,‌ ‌after‌ awhile‌ ‌she‌ ‌walked‌ ‌away.‌ ‌ 

* * *

“I‌ ‌heard‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌quite‌ ‌taken‌ ‌with‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee‌ ‌lately.‌ ‌Are‌ ‌you‌ ‌over‌ ‌Pyrrha‌ ‌Nikos‌ ‌now?”‌ ‌Blake‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌handed‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌a‌ ‌cup‌ ‌of‌ ‌tea‌ ‌she‌ ‌made‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ chemistry‌ ‌bickers.‌ ‌Returning‌ ‌to‌ ‌read‌ ‌her‌ ‌book,‌ ‌“Why‌ ‌is‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌first‌ ‌thing‌ both‌ ‌you‌ ‌and‌ ‌Sun‌ ‌can‌ ‌think‌ ‌of?”‌ ‌ ‌

“So,‌ ‌what‌ ‌did‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌ask?”‌ ‌Blake‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌closed‌ ‌her‌ ‌book‌ ‌and‌ gave‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌her‌ ‌full‌ ‌attention.‌ ‌“Blake,‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌think‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌possible‌ ‌that‌ ‌people‌ can‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌stop‌ ‌seeing‌ ‌others?”‌ ‌ ‌

“If‌ ‌you're‌ ‌worried‌ ‌about‌ ‌your‌ ‌vision,‌ ‌go‌ ‌see‌ ‌an‌ ‌optometrist.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌scoffed‌ and‌ ‌shook‌ ‌her‌ ‌head.‌ ‌“That’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌the‌ ‌issue.‌ ‌As‌ ‌in‌ ‌someone‌ ‌is‌ ‌there‌ ‌but‌ ‌you‌ can’t‌ ‌see‌ ‌them,‌ ‌like‌ ‌the‌ ‌invisible‌ ‌man.”‌ ‌ ‌

“If‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌referring‌ ‌to‌ ‌Adolescence‌ ‌Syndrome‌ ‌I‌ ‌believe‌ ‌I’ve‌ ‌already‌ ‌said‌ ‌it‌ before,‌ ‌but‌ ‌I‌ ‌still‌ ‌stand‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌denial‌ ‌camp.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌faunus‌ ‌girl‌ ‌said‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ warmed‌ ‌up‌ ‌some‌ ‌water‌ ‌for‌ ‌herself.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌know.‌ ‌It's‌ ‌just‌ ‌unreasonable.‌ ‌So‌ ‌I‌ came‌ ‌here‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌reasonable‌ ‌explanation.‌ ‌For‌ ‌instance,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌sitting‌ ‌right‌ ‌in‌ front‌ ‌of‌ ‌you,‌ ‌Blake.‌ ‌Is‌ ‌it‌ ‌logically‌ ‌possible‌ ‌for‌ ‌me‌ ‌to‌ ‌become‌ ‌invisible‌ ‌to‌ you?”‌ ‌

“I’d‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌engrossed‌ ‌in‌ ‌something‌ ‌or‌ ‌simply‌ ‌space‌ ‌out.‌ ‌The‌ ‌brain‌ doesn’t‌ ‌look‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌things‌ ‌it‌ ‌doesn’t‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌see…‌ ‌There’s‌ ‌also‌ ‌the‌ measurement‌ ‌theory.‌ ‌The‌ ‌theory‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌existence‌ ‌of‌ ‌something‌ ‌is confirmed‌ ‌only‌ ‌when‌ ‌it‌ ‌is‌ ‌observed.‌ ‌Surely‌ ‌you've‌ ‌at‌ ‌least‌ ‌heard‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ cat‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌box,‌ ‌right?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌let‌ ‌out‌ ‌a‌ ‌small‌ ‌laugh,‌ ‌noticing‌ ‌how‌ ‌ironic‌ ‌the‌ name‌ ‌was‌ ‌coming‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌Blake.‌ ‌ ‌

* * *

 _Weiss‌ ‌Schnee‌ ‌existed‌ ‌while‌ ‌in‌ ‌show-biz‌ ‌when‌ ‌everyone‌ ‌could‌ ‌see‌ ‌her.‌‌_ ‌Yang‌ thought‌ ‌about‌ ‌what‌ ‌Blake‌ ‌said‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌walked‌ ‌home.‌ ‌Picking‌ ‌up‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ way‌ ‌asking‌ ‌the‌ ‌cashier‌ ‌if‌ ‌he‌ ‌knew‌ ‌who‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌Schnee‌ ‌was.‌ ‌Even‌ ‌with‌ ‌detail‌ the‌ ‌guy‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌know‌ ‌who‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌was‌ ‌talking‌ ‌about.‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌realized‌ ‌and‌ immediately‌ ‌ran‌ ‌home.‌ ‌

Sitting‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌was‌ ‌no‌ ‌one‌ ‌other‌ ‌than‌ ‌Weiss.‌ ‌“You're‌ ‌finally‌ ‌home.”‌ ‌Yang‌ sighed‌ ‌in‌ ‌relief‌ ‌and‌ ‌exhaustion‌ ‌from‌ ‌running.‌ ‌She‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌“Wanted‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌me‌ that‌ much?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌blushed‌ ‌and‌ ‌turned‌ ‌away‌ ‌when‌ ‌she‌ ‌heard‌ ‌her‌ ‌stomach‌ growl.‌ ‌“Hungry‌ ‌aren't‌ ‌we?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌scoffed‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up.‌ ‌“Your‌ ‌personality‌ sucks.”‌ ‌ ‌

“I'm‌ ‌aware,‌ ‌more‌ ‌or‌ ‌less.‌ ‌When‌ ‌did‌ ‌you‌ ‌change‌ ‌into‌ ‌a‌ ‌hungry-girl‌ ‌type,‌ ‌by‌ ‌the‌ ‌way?”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌saw‌ ‌a‌ ‌shift‌ ‌of‌ ‌emotion‌ ‌in‌ ‌Weiss’s‌ ‌eyes.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌can't‌ ‌buy‌ ‌anything.‌ ‌For‌ ‌two‌ ‌weeks,‌ ‌more‌ ‌and‌ ‌more‌ ‌people‌ ‌have‌ ‌become‌ ‌unable‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌me.‌ ‌Anywhere‌ ‌around‌ ‌Vale‌ ‌is‌ ‌no‌ ‌good‌ ‌anymore.”‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌lifted‌ ‌up‌ ‌the‌ ‌bag‌ ‌of‌ ‌take‌ ‌ out‌ ‌for‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌to‌ ‌see.‌ ‌“For‌ ‌now,‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌eat‌ ‌this?”‌ ‌Weiss‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌which‌ ‌made‌ ‌Yang‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌ ‌

_May‌ ‌6th.‌ ‌I‌ ‌met‌ ‌a‌ ‌wild‌ ‌bunny‌ ‌girl.‌ ‌This‌ ‌was‌ ‌the‌ ‌beginning.‌ ‌This‌ ‌is‌ ‌how‌ ‌we‌ ‌ met.‌ There's‌ ‌no‌ ‌way‌ ‌I‌ ‌can‌ ‌forget.‌ ‌You‌ ‌must‌ ‌remember‌ ‌even‌ ‌if‌ ‌you‌ ‌forget.‌ ‌Be‌ sure‌ ‌to‌ ‌do‌ ‌a‌ ‌good‌ ‌job,‌ ‌future‌ ‌me.‌_


	2. Chapter 2

May 20th 

“It totally looks like we’re a couple.” Yang whispered as she pushed the shopping cart. “Did you say something?” Weiss asked her as she inspected a carrot Yang shook her head to not tick Weiss off. “So that carrot you’re holding right now. How does it appear to people who can’t see you?” Weiss smiled “Apparently they can’t see it” Waving the said carrot in front of a man next to them. 

“See? I guess everything I touch becomes invisible.” Weiss said as she placed more vegetables in the shopping cart as Yang thought of her own experiment. “Then what would happen if I were to touch you?” Weiss smirked, looking up at the tall blond. “Are you appealing to me that you want to hold hands?”

“No it's just an experiment.” Weiss rolled her eyes and pouted somewhat. And walked to another aisle as Yang sighed and followed. “Yes it was just to hold hands with a beautiful girl like yourself.” Weiss’s smile returned, grabbing Yang’s arm suddenly and holding it. Yang stares at the shorter girl, “You’re having lewd thoughts aren't you?” Weiss asked.

“My thoughts are a hundred times more lewd than what you’re imagining. But you're totally fine with that arent you?” Yang smirked looking down, Weiss glared then brought Yang’s arm between her breasts which surprised Yang so much that she let out a yelp. Getting the attention of the people around her, she was deemed incorrect in her hypothesis. People could still see her even with Weiss holding on to her. 

The pair walked towards Weiss’s place, Yang’s excitement to see her home was quickly ruined when Weiss said she wouldn’t be entering her home and that she lives alone. The conversation shifted to Weiss’s acting career, Weiss was telling the blond to drop it but Yang didn’t. She told Weiss it was ridiculous to give up on what she loves to do in revenge for her father.

_ Slap.  _

“I said shut up! I agonized and thought hard before deciding! I was only in middle school! But when I entered the studio there was a swimsuit waiting for me. They said the contract was already signed so I had to do it. I forced myself to smile. In the end he only thought about using me to make money.”

Weiss sniffed as tears formed, “If so, that’s all the more reason to return to showbiz.” Weiss wiped away those tears and looked up to face Yang. “Why is that?” Yang looked at her with the most serious face, “Because you still have bitter feelings. Don’t hold yourself back if you want to do it. You should just do it. You’ve realized that too haven’t you Weiss?” 

“The reason for my hiatus… Who did you hear it from?” Weiss asked in a serious tone a complete 180 from just a few moments ago. Yang nervously laughed and looked away, unfortunately Weiss grabbed onto her cheek. “Don’t look away from me.” Yang groaned in pain and came clean. 

“Back during Ruby’s incident, I got to know an announcer that came to do a report on bullying. Her name is Saphron Arc.” Weiss let go of the blond’s cheek, leaving Yang to rub it “Oh her… She’s been good to me before, too.” Yang sighed and explained how the announcer was interested in Adolescence Syndrome and was doing an investigation on it. 

“Yang, did you make a deal with her in order to get information about me?” Yang nodded, “A photo of the scar of my arm.” Weiss didn’t hold back from her distaste of this, “Idiot! Now you’ll have reporters at your door with cameras! They’ll wait around your home making life for your sister harder. Give me her contact info.” 

Yang looked on in awe as she watched Weiss get down to business. Letting Ms.Arc know she has a scoop for her, before Yang could say anything Weiss said she would return into the spotlight. “However I won’t be returning to my father’s agency. I will resume work from a different agency. When that happens, I promise you an exclusive interview with your media outlet.” 

“Sorry.” Yang said as she and Weiss continued their walk to her house. “Why are you apologizing? I thought what you said was right, I like acting and I feel like I could keep doing it forever. Maybe because I was lying to myself I got into this weird Adolescence Syndrome situation. So, I came here tonight to tell you that, that and I was hungry.” Yang smiled. 

“Here. This is my place.” Yang was shocked how close she lived to her, right across from her and Ruby. “Sorry for slapping you earlier and thanks for carrying the groceries and um... let’s hang out this Sunday.” Yang smirked. “Does that mean.” 

“It’s not a date, I’m going to get busy when I return to work. Let’s meet at 2:30pm at the train station entrance. If you’re one second late I’ll leave.” Yang nodded which satisfied Weiss enough to leave a smile on her face.

* * *

May 25th 

Yang rushed out of bed and out the door when she saw the time. She was late. She ran to the train station entrance to not find Weiss anywhere. “You have some nerve to make me wait 30 minutes… what is it?” Yang just stared in awe, Weiss outside of her uniform was a blessing to her eyes.

“I can understand why you’re late but is that really all? If you’re lying to me I’ll make you eat noodles from your nose.” Yang assured Weiss it was an honest mistake on her part. Weiss suddenly went quiet, “Yang, why do you always look out for me?” Yang didn’t hesitate for a second, “I’m just enthusiastic for a chance to know a beautiful girl.” Weiss just stared at her unconvinced. 

“When Ruby had her outburst of Adolescence Syndrome, nobody believed us… but one person did lend us a serious ear to us. If I hadn’t met that person I probably wouldn’t have gotten over it. So I was hoping I could be to you what that person was to me.” 

“It’s a woman, isn't it?” Weiss asked.

“Eh?” Yang said in shock that Weiss had guessed it. 

“I’m getting off.” Weiss stood up to exit the train. Yang followed her asking why all of a sudden. “It’s already evening because you were so late.” Yang kept following Weiss, telling her what happened. 

_ I was sitting alone looking at the beach. When suddenly a tall girl with red hair and green eyes came up to me and said. “Did you know? The distance to the horizon seen at eye level is roughly four kilometres... “My name is Pyrrha Nikos, what’s your name?” We met in my last year of middle school, she was a high school junior. She wore the uniform from Beacon Academy. _

“Could it be you applied to Beacon to follow in her footsteps?” Yang scoffed as she and Weiss walked on the same beach in Yang’s story. “You got me.” Weiss stopped walking. “But you were rejected?” Yang stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed. “No, I haven’t asked her out, because I couldn’t find her. No student of such name existed at Beacon. I checked all the alumni rosters, too. She wasn’t there, but I’m positive I met someone named Pyrrha Nikos and her existence saved me.” 

“Are you still in love with her?” Weiss asked as she finally turned around to face Yang. “I was totally in love with her.” Weiss crossed her arms at this, “Saying “I love another woman.” in the middle of a date, you’re the worst.” 

“You asked. Besides, I WAS in love. That’s important.” Weiss’s eyes wandered from Yang to a car pulling up at the beach’s parking lot. A man in a white suit exited said car. “Looks like he’s here.” Yang turned around to see who she was talking about. “Who is that?” Weiss took out her phone to show the email she had sent. “Wait, so that’s your father?” 

“If I’m going to be returning to the industry and sign a contract with a different agency, then we need to have a proper chat. We’ll continue our date when I’m done so wait here.” Weiss started walking towards Mr.Schnee. He does the same but suddenly walks past her leaving both Weiss and Yang in shock. Mr.Schnee walked up to Yang arms crossed. “Are you the one who called me out to a place like this? Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m Yang Xiao Long, classmate of Weiss.” 

“Classmate of who?” He asked.

“Weiss.” Yang repeated. The man’s face went from stern to confused asking who that was. The blond began getting angry. “I’m talking about your daughter! The text… An appointment to meet today.” Mr.Schnee took out his scroll and looked. “You mean this one? But I can’t figure out who the sender is. I remember forcing myself to make some time for this appointment… but what is all of this about?” 

“You’re her father! How can you forget about your own daughter?!” Yang yelled, getting closer to punching him. Weiss suddenly jumped in between them and held on to Yang. “That’s enough!” The snow haired girl yelled as she finally had Yang in a hug. “Why? We’re not done talking yet!” Yang suddenly heard the shorter girl’s sniffles and calmed down. “Don’t pull weird pranks like this, I won’t go along anymore.” Mr.Schnee said as he left the pair on the beach. 

* * *

_ The fact she’s no longer visible… What if she’s not just vanishing from sight,but also from people's memories? _

“Weiss Schnee? Who’s that?” Saphron asked Yang who was on the other line. “You don't know who Weiss Schnee is? What about the photo?” Yang hung up when she said it was Yang who told her to disclose the case and not Weiss. 

“Thank you for everything today. See you.” Weiss said as she started to walk off. “Wait!” Yang grabbed her hand telling her they should go far away from the city to find someone who could see her. Weiss agreed letting the date continue. After Yang left a message for Ruby, she and Weiss hopped on the first train they saw. 

Asking strangers along the way if they knew who Weiss Schnee was. But no one seemed to know. They went from station to station, getting further and further away from the city. As they rode a train Weiss finally spoke up, “Hey Yang, can you see me? Can you hear me? Do you… remember who I am?” Yang gave her all the right answers to her questions as she held her hand. 

“I didn’t say you could hold that.” Yang looked into Weiss’s eyes. “But I want to hold it.” Leaving the shorter girl blushing. “Fine...Special treatment just for now.” She said as she locked hands with Yang. 

* * *

They ended up at a hotel since it had gotten so late and they were both far from home. “I’m going to take a bath so don’t go starting anything weird okay?” Yang tilted her head like a confused puppy acting all innocent. “Weird?” Weiss’s face went red, “Idiot! I don’t care!” Before slamming the bathroom door.  _ She’s really cute when she’s embarrassed…  _ Yang thought as she looked at the hotel’s communication hub.

“Yes?” 

“Hey Sun, it’s me.”

“What time do you think it is?” 

“1:16. It’s an emergency so help me out. Do you remember Weiss Schnee?” 

“Wha- Of course I do.” 

“I figure- Wait, you remember her!”

After Sun repeated himself a 2nd time Yang need to see if Blake still remembered. After getting scolded by the faunus Blake explained how Weiss may only be visible to the students at school. Yang explained she’d be at school tomorrow afternoon before hanging up. 

They both laid in the small bed they were given. They both talked about how cramped the bed is before it went silent, “Hey, why don’t we kiss?.” Silence again. “Weiss, are you frustrated?” Weiss rolled her eyes as she rolled over onto her side. Saying good night to the blond. “Yang… if I started crying, what would you do?” Yang looked up to the ceiling, “I’d hold you from behind and tell you everything would be alright.” 

“Then I’ll never cry. You might just use it as an excuse to grope me or something… I have no time to cry anyways. I want to be in TV shows, and movies. I finally got to know a tall blonde and started having fun at school. Thank you for not giving up on me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

May 26th 

6:31am

Yang didn’t get a wink of sleep. How could she? There was a beautiful girl sleeping right next to her. That and her thoughts about the whole situation taking over her mind. She turned over to see Weiss awake, she was probably awake for a while. After getting ready they both headed to the train station to get back home. 

They both made it by lunch time, Weiss went to go check in her classroom to find anyone that could see her. Yang watched her go before Blake suddenly snuck up on her telling her some bad news. No one remembers Weiss Schnee. Yang asked a group of girls who were walking passed them if they knew who Weiss Schnee was. Their confused faces were enough to know their answer.

“There’s one possible reason… Did you sleep last night?” Yang shook her head no, apparently Blake was the same boat. “For her, this school is the same as that box with her as the cat inside. If we sleep then we would lose our memory of her.” Yang’s eyes widened in shock, if she had fallen asleep then she would have forgotten about Weiss. 

_ Nobody is looking at Weiss, Weiss isn’t being observed by anyone so her existence hasn’t been confirmed. So she’s disappearing, because if nobody recognized you it’s the same as not existing in this world.  _ Yang made her way to a convenience store to buy energy drinks. Making sure she wouldn’t fall asleep.

Once she drank one of the many energy drinks she bought. Yang sat down and began to write in her notebook.

_ What is written here is truly something unbelievable but everything is truth so make sure to read until the very end. You have to! May 6th. I met a wild bunny girl. _

* * *

May 27th

Morning soon came and Yang was truly exhausted even Weiss took notice when they walked together to school. School. Midterms. Yang was doing everything in her power to not fall asleep during her exams. “Yang, are those dark circles under your eyes from cramming last night?” Yang inspected Blake’s face. “Blake, do you remember?” Blake arched her eyebrow in confusion crushing Yang even more. 

_ Isn’t there a way? Something...anything!  _ Yang flipped through a book of Physics for Dummies. Staying up all night again even Sun started to comment on how bad she looked. Yang didn’t care, she went to the convenience store to buy more energy drinks. “What did you buy?” Weiss asked, seeing Yang’s bag. “I knew it, you’re not sleeping.”

“Now sit down. Tomorrows the last day of exams right? I’ll help you out.” Weiss said as she sat down in Yang’s room. “I’ll do my best if you teach me as a bunny girl.” Weiss refused to wear it knowing it would distract Yang from learning. Instead Weiss said she would give Yang a prize if she gets a perfect score on the exam. “In that case how about we go on that date we couldn’t do the other day?” 

“That’s fine, but are you really okay with that?” Yang then smirked, “Weiss are you saying you would want something more extreme?” Weiss then pinched Yang’s cheek for being so arrogant. Studying was going well when the topic of family came up. “Weiss are you an only child?” 

“I have an older sister and a younger brother.” Yang flipped through her notes as she listened. “Is she cute?” Weiss crossed her arms at the question. “Do you like girls who say someone else is “cute” even when she’s fully aware that she’s cuter?” Before Yang could respond, she dozed off and fell asleep. 

Letting Weiss know the pill she slipped in Yang’s drink took effect. She pet the blonde’s head and smiled at her determination to not fall asleep. 

“You’ve done enough. It’s okay now. I was alone in the beginning so I’ll be alright, but still thank you for everything. Good night Yang, and goodbye.”

* * *

May 29th 

Yang woke up to Ruby lightly rocking her awake. Yang thanked Ruby for waking her up, Yang stretched her body when she saw her notebook open. She read what was written in the notebook, “Am I supposed to fill in the name of my girlfriend when I find one?” Yang dropped the notebook dismissing everything she has just read. She rode the train as usual with Sun, but something didn’t feel right. Yang kept looking around since it felt someone was looking at her. 

Once Yang got to school and close to her classroom she spotted Blake posted in front of the door. Blake without a word handed her a letter, explaining she found it inside her book with the note saying to hand it to her no matter what. 

_Suppose that all matter is confirmed to take shape as matter in this world once someone observes it, if her disappearance is based on the unconscious ignorance of the student all you need to do is create a reason for existence that overrides it. In other words, your love needs to_ _override the ignorance of every student put together._ Blake’s letter read, Yang sighed “Love huh?” 

Yang was focused on the test in front of her. Seeing familiar questions, she went over with Weiss. Tears fell on Yang's face all the moments she had with Weiss came back to her. Yang stood up and ran out of her classroom.

_ Something important came back to mind. The memories of someone I cherished have returned. I must face the atmosphere! She always treated me as a kid and she blew up whenever she tried sexy talk. Her face would go completely red. She put up a front to hide those mistakes. Selfish, a queen and yet somewhat naive. I won’t let people ignore her anymore. I’ll engrave her into everyone’s memory so they won’t be able to!  _

Yang had ran all the way to the soccer field. Taking a deep breath, “All right, guys! Listen up! To Weiss Schnee! I’m in love with you!” Nothing happened.  _ This is why I didn’t want to go up against the atmosphere, but still!  _

“Weiss! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! I want to hold hands along the beach! I want to see you in that bunny outfit one more time! I want to hold you tight! I want to kiss you! In other words, I love you very, very, very, very much!” Yang saw students out of their classroom and watching her yell like a lunatic. 

“You don’t have to shout, I hear you.” Yang’s eyes widen and she turns around to see Weiss. Yang finally relaxed and smiled “I wanted everyone in the world to know.” Weiss told her she was an idiot for doing this, telling her this would create even more rumors about her. “If the rumors are about being with you, Weiss. I welcome it.” Weiss clenched her fist trying to stop her tears. “Idiot… Yang you’re an idiot…” Weiss ran towards Yang.

Yang opened up her arms thinking she was getting a hug but instead… 

_ Slap _

Yang looked down at Weiss in confusion as she rubbed her cheek. “Lair! You said you wouldn’t forget!” Yang brought Weiss into a hug, “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t let go of you until you forgive me.” Weiss hugged back, “Then I’ll never forgive you.” Yang winced in pain as she felt Weiss pinch her sides. “I love you.” Weiss looked at her unconvinced. “I lied. I love you very much.” Weiss let go of her side with a satisfied smile. 

Weiss walked away from Yang’s arms and faced the crowd. “That rumor about Yang and some classmates, is just nonsense!” Yang watched on as her now girlfriend cleared things up for her. 

“You two! Get over here!” It was a teacher waving at them to get off the field. The pair looked at each other and smiled walking off it hand in hand. 

* * *

June 2nd 

“As I thought, Yang's heart is made of iron,” Sun jokingly said. “If that was me, I’d die of embarrassment. Nothing less from you Xiao Long.” Blake chimed in. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Blake explained how Yang didn’t fight the atmosphere surrounding the rumors of her hospitalization yet she faced embarrassment for a beautiful girl.

Yang smiled when she spotted Weiss waiting for her at the main entrance of the school, “So I guess we could say your hypothesis was right.”

  
  



End file.
